Blah
by Xenia Cross
Summary: This is a no longer a one-shot, its about Tohru's younger sister coming to Japan for a visit. This was originally my English project, but I liked it, so I decided to put it on here. Don't like, don't read. R&R I added more than my project, that's chapter
1. Chapter 1

Naoko smiled an ephemeral, short lived, smile as she knocked on the door to the house where her sister, Tohru, had been residing. It wasn't a large house, in fact, it was shoddy, inferior, compared to her house back in America, she liked it.

"I wonder why Tohru lives with three guys," she muttered to herself. "Maybe she's their inamorata, female lover."

Naoko was a tall girl with bright cerise, deep red, hair and heliotrope, light purple eyes. She didn't have to wait long, the door to the house was opened soon after she knocked by a short girl with long auburn, reddish-brown, hair and tawny, yellowish-brown, eyes; this was Tohru Honda.

"Naoko!" Tohru said in surprise. "Your plane landed only half an hour ago, how did you get hear so fast?"

"I turned into a horse and galloped here," Naoko said in a derisive, mocking, manner.

"Really?" Tohru asked curiously.

Naoko snorted and said, "No, I'm just a fast walker, you should know that by now."

Tohru began to blush, redden, and replied, "Sorry Naoko, I haven't seen you in a while, come in."

After Tohru stepped aside to let Naoko enter she shut the door. Naoko looked around the entryway as she took her shoes off; the house had an air of urbane, sophistication, about it.

"Come on Naoko," Tohru said. "Time to meet the Sohma family."

_'Sohma,'_ Naoko thought. _'I'_ve _seen a vestige, trace, of that name somewhere.'_

Naoko followed Tohru into the kitchen area. The house seemed to have a bit of fidelity, constancy, to it. Sitting at the table happened to be the three guys that Tohru was living with. Each one only partially seemed to be halcyon, happy.

"I only got here so soon because I had to catch a red-eye, overnight flight."

"Really?" Tohru asked. "That must have been tiresome."

Naoko nodded and said, "It was, I had to spend over an hour at the security queue, waiting line."

"Was there anything good about the flight?" Tohru asked.

Naoko shook her head and said, "No, it was also sultry, sweltering, as Hell."

Tohru smiled and said, "Well, at least you decided to estivate, spend the summer, here in Japan."

"Yeah, I thought the ambiance, atmosphere, here might do me some good," she answered.

Naoko finally looked at the group of guys to see that one of the guys had vibrant, lively, orange hair. She always had an infatuation, fascination, with bright hair colors.

"Naoko, this is Shigure, Yuki, Kyo Sohma," Tohru said. "Guys, this is my sister Naoko Honda."

Before anything else was said, Naoko ran up to Kyo and hugged him. It only lasted for a second before Kyo disappeared in a cloud of iridescent, rainbow, colored smoke, in his place stood and orange cat.

Tohru blushed and said, "I forgot to mention, Naoko likes to hug people with strange hair colors."

Naoko looked down at the cat and picked him up, she began to caress, gently stroke, his fur as she said, "I turned him into a cat, awesome!"

"It's not awesome!" the cat shouted as he tried to get out of his duress, imprisonment, in Naoko's arms.

Shigure shrugged and said, "I guess I'll have to explain this."

"This can be explained?" Naoko asked as Kyo used his liquidity, convertibility, to escape.

"Our family has been cursed for generations," Yuki said quietly.

"To put it simply," Shigure added. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Of course I have," Naoko said with nascent, budding, interest.

Shigure smiled and said, "Good, the Sohma family has been cursed with being possessed by the spirits of the zodiac for generations, we only change when we are hugged by members of the antipodean, opposite, sex or under lupine, savage, stress."

"Wow," Naoko said. "That's a lot to take in."

"I know it is," Shigure said. "But you must promise not to tell anyone our secret."

Naoko thought for a moment and said, "You know, every once in a while people need to learn how to eat crow, suffer humiliation."

"That's just confusing," Kyo said indignantly.

Naoko smiled and said, "Confusing you is duck soup, easy to do."

"Do you promise to keep our secret?" Shigure asked again.

Naoko nodded as she began to plait, braid, her hair and said, "I promise not to tell anyone."

She bent down and began to glean, gather, Kyo's clothes from the floor. Kyo, still a cat, was wary, cautious, of Naoko as she set his clothes down in front of him.

"I don't know when you'll change back," Naoko explained.

Shigure smiled and asked, "Are you two done with your squabble, argument?"

Naoko smiled and said, "That was just what I needed to get me out of this funk, depression, I've been in."

"Depression!" Tohru almost shrieked, she look about ready to swoon, faint.

During the silence that followed, the Sohma boys tried to find propinquity, similarity, between the sisters. The similarities between them were effete, barren, they looked absolutely nothing alike. To the Sohmas, Naoko was the sister more likely to be a phoenix, survivor.

"If I may ask, "Yuki interrupted. "Why were you in America?"

"I went to America to lionize, seek, any family members," Naoko explained.

Tohru laughed and said, "You always were a dark horse, long shot, when it came to finding things."

Naoko shrugged and said, "Looking is easier that trying to ferret, drive out, information."

"You always were smitten, in love, with new things," Tohru said.

"You two seem to be very sentient, conscious, of each other, even after all this time," Yuki commented.

Tohru nodded and said, "Of course, we've always had a sense of fidelity, loyalty, to each other."

Kyo tried to ignore the sense of concord, peace, he got around Naoko. It confused him and he didn't like it. In his family, he was always a debacle, failure, at life. Naoko seemed to be an elixir, cure all, to his depression. He shook his little kitty head at this notional, imaginary, thought. He sighed as he grabbed his clothes with his mouth and made his way to the lofty, very high, roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoko looked over at Shigure and asked, "So, what animal do you turn into?"

Shigure grinned and said, "You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Naoko shrugged and went up to him before Yuki or Tohru could stop her, she hugged him. They were surrounded by a blue cloud of smoke, when the cloud dispersed Naoko was hugging a black dog. Naoko saw she was hugging a dog and backed up as fast as she could, causing here to fall on her ass.

"D-d-dog!" She stuttered in shock.

Naoko," Tohru said. "Are you still terrified of dogs?"

Still staring at Shigure, she nodded slowly and replied, "I had another incident in America a few months back."

"Why are you terrified of dogs?" Shigure asked just before he transformed back.

Naoko, Tohru, and Yuki looked away while he got dressed and Tohru replied, "Naoko is terrified of dogs because when she was little she was mauled by a dog and she was in the hospital for a month, that's that reason she hates hospitals too."

Naoko nodded and added, "Yeah, and while I was in America I was attacked by another dog and I had to spend a week in a hospital, that was the second worst week of my life."

Shigure sighed and said, "Well, I hope my being the dog of the zodiac doesn't ruin how you think of me."

Naoko shook her head and said, "Nah, it's not your fault that you're the dog of the zodiac, you were just born that way."

Shigure smiled and said, "Good, don't you want to know what Yuki's zodiac form is?"

Naoko smiled and said, "Oh yeah, Yuki, will you tell me or do I have to hug you too?"

"I'm not fond of changing, I'm the rat of the zodiac," Yuki replied.

Naoko got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before she said, "Huh, that makes me wonder who the year of the ox is, that's the year I was born in."

"I wonder how you would feel meeting Haru," Shigure said thoughtfully.

Naoko looked over at Shigure and asked, "Who's Haru?"

"He's a cousin of ours," Yuki began. "His real name's Hatsuharu Sohma, he's the ox of the zodiac."

"Yeah, and he's got a split personality too," Kyo said as he walked back in, he was human again.

"Split personality?" Naoko asked. When they all nodded she added, "That's not so bad, I've got multiple personalities, technically, three other personalities."

"Three!" Kyo exclaimed.

Naoko nodded and said, "Yeah, trust me, the longer I'm here, the more you'll be able to tell the difference between us all."

"Wasn't it only two when you left for America?" Tohru asked.

Naoko smiled and said, "Yeah it was, the third one showed up when some punk tried to mug me, you know how my temper is, well, my latest personality came out and beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Wait," Kyo interrupted. "If one of them beats people up, what are the other two like?"

"I got the first one when I was ten, it's the personality of a seven year old, you know how they are, always wanting to play and always curious, the second one, I'm not sure how to describe, it's like the personality of . . . umm . . . the personality of a psychotic maniac, I guess you could say," Naoko tried to explain.

"I don't think I want to get on the bad said of either of your personalities," Shigure said lightly.

Naoko shook her head and said, "No, you don't."

Tohru decided to change the subject and said, "So Naoko, what year are you in this year."

"Why are you asking her!" Kyo yelled. "You're her sister, shouldn't you already know?"

Tohru blushed and said, "Well, Naoko is so smart that she usually skips a grade every other year or so, when she went to America she was in sixth grade and she was only eight."

"Eight!" They all exclaimed in shock.

Naoko began to blush and said, "It's not my fault that every time I corrected a teacher they got mad at me and moved me up a grade to try to make me learn something I didn't already know."

"You could have just stopped correcting them," Yuki commented.

Naoko sighed and said, "That's kinda hard to do when there's a voice in the back of your mind yelling at you for not correcting the teacher."

"You never did tell me what grade you're in now," Tohru interceded.

Naoko laughed nervously and said, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be in my first year of high school this coming year."

"That's only a year below Yuki, Kyo and Tohru," Shigure said. "You'll be in the same year as Haru and Momiji."

"Who is Momiji?" Naoko asked.

"He's the rabbit of the zodiac," Yuki supplied kindly.

"How old are you anyway?" Kyo asked randomly.

Naoko grinned and replied, "Why don't you guess?"

"Why the hell would I want to guess!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Why should I tell you if you don't even want to guess!" Naoko burst out, her hair suddenly got black tips, this definitely wasn't normal.

"I'll take a guess," Yuki said quietly.

Naoko's hair turned all black and she turned to him and, in a childish voice, said, "You will? Oh goody! Guess, guess!"

Yuki looked at her in shock for a moment before he said, "Are you fourteen?"

Naoko laughed and said, "Nope, guess again!"

Yuki smiled slightly and said, "I give up, tell me."

Naoko pouted and said, "Oh alright, I'll tell you, I'm twelve years old."

"You're only twelve?" Yuki asked. When Naoko nodded he continued, "And going into your first year of high school is quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you!" Naoko exclaimed."

"You're quite welcome Miss Honda," Yuki smiled.

Naoko's hair changed back to normal and she said, "Please don't call me Miss Honda, you're gonna get me and Tohru confused with each other."

Kyo scoffed and said, "No one would confuse you two, you're too mean to be mistaken for Tohru."

Naoko's hair turned half and half, the bottom half of her hair was black, as she smirked and said, "You know, I've never dissected a cat before, we were going to before I left America, I could always do it now, all I'd have to do is hug you and have a knife."

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all sweat-dropped as Kyo looked at her like she was insane. She grinned for a moment before she went back to normal. She laughed nervously and stretched before she looked back at everyone else.

"So," she began slowly. "You've met all of my personalities."


	3. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
